Apathy
by Kumomi
Summary: Benjamin Barker and Sweeney Todd are two very different people with two very different stories. But, they ARE the same guy, physically speaking, right? I don't own Sweeny Todd. Please review!
1. Love

Benjamin Barker was a very simple character. He had never desired any of the finer things in life, and was completely content with life as a hard working barber, making an honest living, and waking up every morning happy. His world changed, however, the first day he laid eyes on _her._

Mr. Barker was strolling around the market, idling searching for nothing in particular. He glanced towards the bread cart, thinking back to if he needed any bread. Maybe he could by some for Mrs. Lovett? Satisfied with his justification for wandering to the bread cart, he looked through all the loaf's trying to determine which looked more delicious.

Her yellow hair is what caught his attention. Really, it caught the attention of any man within a mile radius of her. She was mindlessly searching through the breads as well, looking somewhat bored. Benjamin held his breath at just the sight of her. She was beautiful, a bright yellow dandelion shinning in the sunlight among the surrounding weeds. A pale blue dress covered her petite body, swaying from side to side as she moved around the bread cart.

Benjamin eyed the lovely beauty from afar, but he didn't dare move closer like some attracted fool and ask her name. His experience with woman barely reached above minimal, and he was both proud and ashamed of that fact. Proud, because he wasn't some womanizer drawing in helpless woman, like some sick spider luring a fly. And he certainly wasn't the type of person who would force himself upon a defenseless woman, which is more than he can say for half the men who come into his barber shop, bragging about their latest conquest. Pigs, the lot of them. What self respecting man would do that?

Then again, Benjamin was a small bit ashamed of the fact that he could count the number of lasses he's ever had on his arm with one hand. Maybe, if he had more experience with this sort of thing, he wouldn't be feeling like some nervous little boy at the thought of going over to talk to her. But it was a bit late to reminisce over his dating days, seeing as he just had to talk to her.

_Just a name, _Benjamin thought to himself, _just her first name. Then, I'll be off on my way, leaving her to her bread business. Just her name. _He coughed lightly when he was somewhat behind her. Not in some kind of shadowy stalking stance, mind you. She turned around to face him, her dress whishing softly at the sudden movement. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to find a loaf here? Its fine, I'll move. Sorry."

Benjamin's arm shot out to catch her arm lightly, not willing to let her runaway from him yet. "Ah, no actually, I was hoping…" he paused to take a large gulp of air, steadying his nerves. _Just spit it out, be a man! _"I saw you a little farther down from this bread cart, you see, and I was wondering if, perhaps, I could know your name?" He felt ridiculous asking this random gorgeous woman what her name was in a street market, right next to the bread cart. This feeling was increased by the slow smile spreading across her face. _Great, she finds me humorous. So much for just a name._

Accepting her response, he began sputtering after himself, as if trying to apologize. "I'm- I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, I did- well, if you don't- I mean if I should just-" Benjamin turned his body away, body tense in preparation to flee from the market and hide under a rock for quite some time. She latched onto his arm just before he broke out into his run. He looked at her, a small smile still fixed on her face. "My name is Lucy, and please don't be so nervous around me. I haven't gotten your name either, good sir." She let go of his arm, moving back ever so little incase he got the urge to run for it again.

Benjamin's eyes couldn't have widen much more, least his eyes pop out of his head, at the fact the she had actually told him her name. Lucy, such a fitting name for such a lovely, young woman. "I'm Mr. Benjamin Barker, young miss." He smiled at the light blush that dusted her cheeks towards the compliment. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Barker. Do you own an establishment somewhere around these parts? I feel as though I've heard your name somewhere before." She trailed off, her face mask of someone deep in thought.

"I have a barber shop, not far from here. Down on Fleet Street, actually. It's small, but it is cozy. Perhaps that's what you're trying to remember?" Lucy's face immediately relaxed, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, that's it. A close friend of mine, her husband goes to see you every week. His rate of hair growth is rather disturbing."

Benjamin quickly started thinking of anyone he saw regularly every week, but no one came to mind. "Thank you, Mr. Barker." Said man snapped back from his thoughts and looked over at Lucy. "Benjamin, please. And to what are you thanking me for?" Lucy smiled again, wider this time than any other. The entire market seemed so much brighter, so much more alive than it had been when he first arrived. As for Lucy, it seemed as though she were glowing.

"I have a nasty habit of never letting things go, you see. So, had you not told me of your occupation, I would have most likely have slept fitfully these next few nights until I remembered where I knew you from. Thank you for saving my sleep, Benjamin." His heart fluttered ever so slightly at the sound of his name coming off of her lips. "Of course, anything to help. I myself would be distressed at the thought of you losing sleep from a little quarrel about where you've heard of me."

Both of them where smiling like complete fools now and neither cared the least. "Well then, Mr. Benjamin Barker, perhaps I will stop by your small but cozy barber shop sometime. Just to speak with you again though, I don't think I'll be needing a shave." They laughed quietly, and soon afterwards parted ways.

Benjamin waited the entire week for her arrival. Every morning he awoke with an extra bounce in his step, and he waited in his shop like a small lad waiting for his mother to come home with candy. And when the final day of the week was just about out, he could feel his bounce already starting to wear off. She never did specify when she was going to stop by, and she also could have just been being courteous in saying she was going to stop by. Or, maybe she just plain forgot about him.

He sighed, feeling the gloom of his negative thoughts seep through his skin as he closed up his shop. As he was putting his razors away, he heard the bell of his door being opened. "Sorry sir, I'm just closing up." "Oh thank goodness, I didn't want to interrupt you." Benjamin whipped around to see a yellow dandelion at his door step. "Lucy?" She smiled at him, and all the gloom and negativity vanished out of his body. "Of course, you remember my don't you? From the bread cart in the market? I wanted to come in earlier today, but you looked a tad busy doing what you're paid to do, so I was hoping I'd catch you when you were finishing up."

Benjamin was the one smiling now, quickly organizing and putting everything back in its place. "So, Miss Lucy, perhaps we could go for a little dinner while we chat amongst ourselves? Would that be alright with you?" He moved so that he was in front of her, both still had smiles framed on their faces. "Why, I think that's a lovely idea, Mr. Benjamin Barker."


	2. Hate

Sweeney Todd was a very complex character. He desired bloodshed and pain, and everyday he felt more depressed and lonely than the day before. He can vaguely remember the naïve boy he was once before, with smiles and hugs and happiness. He can remember caring about the world, loving his life, and being with his late wife, Lucy. But, those memories seemed as old as time itself, and though they say that one should not dwindle in one's past, can you really blame him?

He was a good man, an honest man, who earned a decent living and loved with all his heart. He never stole, cheated; he never ever thought about doing those things. One of very few who weren't corrupt in London, he was innocent. And what did he get in return? What did fate see fit that he got for a reward?

Sure, he got Lucy; his love, his life, and his everything. He was also blessed with Johanna, his beautiful, bouncing, blonde baby girl. He was happy, grateful, and took nothing he had for granted. Benjamin Barker was blessed, if only for a short amount of time. Just when thoughts of retiring as a wealthy barber, a good husband and father, leaving the work life and settling into the family life; those thoughts were torn from his mind. Literally.

Sweeney Todd can remember that day perfectly, while sitting in his chair at the shop above Mrs. Lovett's bakery. It was sunny, and the three of them were shopping in the market. They were just spending some time together, when they wondered by the bread cart. Both Benjamin and Lucy exchanged glances at each other, reminiscing over their past. That's where they had first met, next to the bread cart. He had been more nervous than he ever had been over anything else in his entire life, and all he wanted was to know was the name of the sparkling woman he couldn't take his eyes off of.

He had ended up getting much more than just her name. After their dinner date, Benjamin could already feel himself falling in love with Lucy. It scared him a little, thinking that it wasn't natural for someone to fall in love so soon. But he soon found that Lucy had very similar feelings about him as well, and when he leaned over to give her a kiss goodnight she almost pounced him in the process. She was an eager woman, and the morning after they woke up together in complete and utter happiness.

Benjamin picked a loaf and paid the bread man before moving on with Lucy. Johanna, his sweet darling daughter, had begun to cry for the unknown reason that baby's start crying at random. Attempting to sooth her, he picked the doll from their basket and waved it in front of her. "Daddy's right here Johanna, sshh."

Benjamin plucked a yellow flower from a flower cart and held it next to the doll. "See? The yellow matches you and your Mommy's hair. Is it not pretty?" He smiled as both his daughter and his wife giggled softly. Well, Lucy's giggle was soft; Johanna's was louder and filled with eager excitement. Johanna's hands clapped together and she reached out to touch the flower.

Sweeney's memory got blurry right about here. He remembers something hard colliding with the back of his head, and there were some men yelling at him and dragging him away. He remembers seeing Lucy's worried face, and how she was desperately clinging to our wailing daughter. After that there's the droning voice of Judge Turpin sentencing him to exile in Australia. And of course, Todd could never forget the years of hard manual labored that followed after that false sentence.

Picking up a razor, Sweeney held it against his wrist. He pictured, instead of his pale thin skin, the thick, meaty form of the judge's throat under his blade. He could imagine slicing along important veins, the sick gruesome gurgling sound of the judge struggling to breathe. His eyes would roll back into his head as his life slowly and painfully left him, and Sweeney would smile to himself. That was the reward that disgusting bastard earned for taking away everything he ever loved.

"Mr. T! What are you doing!?" Nellie's shrill voice snapped him from his thoughts. He glanced over at her, his expression blank. "What?" Mrs. Lovett dropped the tray of food she was holding. It made a loud clattering noise against the wooden flooring of the barber shop. She picked up one of the napkins on the tray and made her way towards him.

"Have you lost your marbles Mr. T!? What brought this all about?" Nellie placed the napkin on Sweeney's wrist, and the stinging pressure of it through him off slightly. What was he doing? He glanced down to see the entire napkin's white surface soaking up blood. His blood? He looked over at the razor he was still holding and noticed that there was blood on there too.

"Oh." Was the single thing he said, more to himself than anyone else in the room. Nellie huffed at him and moved to get another handkerchief off of the only table in the room. "Oh? That's really all you have to say to me? Just what on earth were you thinking Mr. T?" "The judge, Mrs. Lovett."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Bloody judge. Really Mr. T, what does slicing up yourself have anything to do with that man?" Sweeney fixed a glare at her. "Why, Mrs. Lovett, it has everything to do with that pig. That pig that deserves to be slaughter, to be killed, to be-" His hands balled into fists then, not trusting himself to finish his sentence without slitting Nellie's throat in his anger.

As if sensing this, Nellie backed away from him until her back touched the wall. She hated seeing Sweeney like this, with all his anger and rage on display. Oh, how she wanted to just hug and kiss all of his sadness away. Too bad he would cut her up into little pieces if she even tried.

She looked back at his face and saw his urge to kill slowly dissipating. She debated whether or not she should just leave him be, or stay for a few more minutes. If she left now, there was the chance he would kill her for the sudden movement, and there was also a chance he would kill her if she stayed, just because of her presence. She opted from staying, and remained quiet from her spot against the wall.

Sweeney took a deep breath and tried to forcibly calm himself. 'Soon. Soon I will have the judge's throat beneath my hands. Soon my friends, soon.' His gaze flicker over to Nellie, who stood cowering in her spot against the wall. He slowly shut his razor and stood to put it back in its rightful box. Nellie flinched out of the corner of his eye, and he paused for a moment. Turning his head in her direction, he frowned.

Mrs. Lovett immediately tried to straighten herself up, and adverted her eyes to the floor. She could hear him change his path direction and start walking towards her. Even when he had stopped right in front of her, she couldn't look up to meet his eyes. She was so afraid to see hurt and anger in them. "I'll just, ah, be downstairs if you need me Mr. T…" Nellie quickly moved around him, picked up the forgotten lunch tray and nearly ran out of the barbershop door.

Sweeney stood as still as a stone, hearing Mrs. Lovett's footsteps as she scurried down the stairs and into the relative safety of her bakery. Slowly, he unfroze and went to sit back down in the chair that had, for some unlucky men, been the last seat of comfort for them. He briefly toyed with his bloody wrist, again picturing the judge's throat between his hands. Sighing, Sweeney Todd moved his gaze out towards the window.

Soon, I will have revenge for Lucy and Johanna. Soon, the judge will be nothing but a feint memory baked into one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies. Soon, my mind will be put at ease and my razors will be put to rest.

Soon.


End file.
